Gravity Falls Mixed Martial Arts Tournement
by titus935
Summary: As the name implies it is a MMA fighting deely. and this is sponsored by That Nooby Guy's sports drink, The way of the Noob comes in four flavors.
1. Chapter 1

Hello once again audience.

Okay everybody. I would like for the MMA people tell me about there fighting style through PMing me. I will accept any form. And if nobody has the guts to do it I will jut pick my top five styles in which I like. I will wait a maximum of three days. So in the mean time I will be waiting. And tell me about basic moves, were it originated, and it's look on the Strength, agility or balanced fighting.

If you want me to add a character in the tournament I will accept. So yeah. And on a final note I will not be including wrestling due to it not attempting to physically harm the opponent. On a side note, I hate horses. I bid you adieu.


	2. Chapter 2

I will give you two more days but this "chapter" will be about the teams and fighters. And I don't know Why but I am totally aggro right now so I will cuss a lot. These aren't my opinions on the comments they are what actually happened. And my team was the only one with nick names. ALl of these re real people in the tournament.

Goal: Beat other teams and win the "Grand prize" to get 2'500 dollars for the coach to make his gym better.

Team Gracie.

Age group: 13-14

Fighters: Nick "The Iron Giant" Moya, Paige "Dentist"James, and Harley"Black out(a racist name but he liked it" Smith.

MMA type Brazilian Ju Jitsu

Comments: This was the team I was on and we won the grand prize of 2,500 dollars despite my our small team.

Fighting style. Balanced. Ground and standing up.

Team moykyo(I could not pronounce or even write this teams name so if you excuse me cursing fuck your dog's flea's)

Age Group: 12-14

Fighters: Jack Finn, Samuel Fischer, William Chatterton, Ginger Douglas, Danielle Hunter, Raven Wess, and Frank Ramos.

MMA type: Karate

Comments: They sucked arse.

Team Eagles.

Age Group: 11-14

Fighters: Ana Mitchell, Dan Peters, Cynthia Williams, Boon Williams(Brother of Cynthia Williams), and Kaitlin Peterson(not even remotely related to Dan Peters)

MMA type: military special operations type

Comments: They had a huge budget, but they got "Friendly instructures" who didn't push the students.

Team cobras

Fighters: Dmari Smith, Samantha Bear(strange name I know), Garth Pitt, and Catheleen Martens.

Fighting Style: very quick and random flips.

Comments: they were very quick and did random flips.

So PM me of your fighting thing or your favorite fighting stuff and tell me the details. So always taste The revels before you eat them. and my favorite flavr is either orange or toffee, the other's are okay.


	3. Chapter 3

I updated my profile "bio" thing and you can learn more about me there. And on team Gracie there is new character called Pipaluk so yeah. (this is week after Mer"man"do came and he is on list of hated charecter unless he says" Yo nescisito")

It was the decade-ly Gravity Falls MMA Mix up(Pre game). On The Jujitsu part of the place Moya had one of the team snake's fighters on each of his arms while he was flexing. Paige and Harley were playing poker together and Pip(pipaluk) Was shouting "USA! USA! USA!" To the crowd and they were chanting it back. On the Karate side they were "warming up". Team eagles were reciting the American National anthem. Moya noticed that the crowd wasn't standing up and said" What bastards" to Pipaluk.

The snake team were doing random front and back flips. The pines people and Soos walked in to the middle school gym to see the MMA tournament being set up. "Crazy!" Dipper said. "Sweet Moses" Mabel exclaimed. "Hushed exclamation of wonder" Soos said. "Yeah, it's good if your into things that are terrible" Said Stan. Mabel ran up to Moya and said "wow! look at his little mustache hairs" she proclaimed. She ran up to him and began to feel his arm "woah, we gotta little muscle here... Didn't notice that" She stuttered. "hughhh!(like the noise you make when something disgusts you)" He exlaimed before pulling his arm away and walking away. "I'm upset... yet intrigued" Mabel said.

"Hello Gravity Falls" The announcer asserted "The tournament is delayed for errors because of the fighters getting different "Bios" cause of that Feller over there" He said before getting Mcgucket on the camera. "whooooo weeee! I'm famous" He yelled before running away. "But, anyway the tournament will begin in about half an hour".

Give me Hand to hand combat fighting stuffs and I will put it in. You have until Saturday at 6:00 PM Seattle time.


	4. Chapter 4

okay here is what these fighting terms mean 1 right hand punch, 2 left hand jab, 3 right hand hook, 4 left hand uppercut, chop the gut and the jaw, bread basket the rib cage, throw punch or kick And this is only told threw the Gracie team's eyes. there will be 5 fights per "chapter". I am stating a Terrarial Server and PM If your interested.

Fight #1 Team Gracie VS Team Snakes.

Moya and Smith jumped into the ring. "Okay kid, this douche is all about style and not about conventionalism. So catch all of his fancy moves and go for the nose." said Jeff(Team Gracie's coach). "Okay man, You need to go for a head kick and He'll be out. the bigger they are the harder they fall" said the other coach dude.

Moya was getting "Psyched" while Smith was doing random flips. "Okay, Fight!" said the referee. Smith held his ground while Moya advanced. When Moya was in striking range Smith did a left shoulder flip(flipping on the left side) and did a hammer drop(dropping your foot like a hammer). Moya caught it in mid-air with his right hand and then threw a left jab to the nose. Smith was out for the count.

Fight #2 Pipaluk VS Danielle

"Okay girl you need to use your strategic mind and set a trap for that other dude...et" Said Geof. "Alright lass, ye need to use those bony knees and knuckles of yours and you can kick her arse" said the other coach. Pipaluk and Danielle jumped into the ring. "All good, Fight" said the referee. Pipaluk began circling Danielle. When in striking range Danielle threw a left jab then Pipaluk parried the attack and did a double leg take down. Pipaluk then got Danielle in a rear naked choke. kO.

Fight#3 Harley VS Jack.

"Okay Dude this guy is about as bright as a cricket and he'll most likely charge at you like a beetle. So use those tiny albeit stami-rific, and take him down" said Jeoff.

The fighters got into the ring. Harley stood his ground. Jack charged. Harley still stood his ground. When in striking range Harley threw a right punch and KO'd Jack.

There are only three fights in this one is because I want to sate your hungers.


End file.
